


The Bridge

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, attempted suicide, there isn't really a relationship in this but it can be interpreted that it's the start of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hardly ever walked down the bridge in downtown. Hell, Danny was hardly ever downtown as it is. He only was going this way because he needed to get to a meeting. Of course his car had broken down, so he had to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

Danny hardly ever walked down the bridge in downtown. Hell, Danny was hardly ever downtown as it is. He only was going this way because he needed to get to a meeting. Of course his car had broken down, so he had to walk.

So, down he went on Civic Street, walking down the bridge and sighing at the rust-tarnished railings as he went. He saw tourists, snapping photos and kids giggling as they got balloons from a street performer who made balloon animals.

Danny continued to sweep the crowd as he walked, regretting that he had to come this far, even if he was in comfortable clothes. Was this some sort of meeting or a business party? He wasn't sure.

But, in the crowd, Danny also saw a girl. She had smooth skin, silky hair, and wide--almost scared--eyes. She looked determined as she walked to the railing on the edge of the bridge, looking out at the river below.

Danny wondered what her goal was as he continued walking, his steps slowed out of interest. He watched this lovely, innocent girl stand on the bottom rung of the railing and he smiled to himself. Probably to get a better view, he thought. The wind blew her hair into and out of her face.

Danny's steps stopped dead when he saw her climb over.

Danny looked at the people around, no one seemed to notice or even care that this girl had just climbed over the railing. He looked and hurried over. There was a ledge that she was standing on beyond the railing, though she still was holding into the railing to prevent herself from falling.

Danny kept moving towards her, the meeting the last thing in his mind. He said, "Hey! Wait!"

A few turned, though not the one he was trying to stop. He called again, "Wait! Hey! Wait, no!"

The girl wasn’t listening. Her hair blew around her and her mouth was moving, telling a soundless litany of something Danny didn't know.

Then, the girl let go.

Danny grabbed her wrist and said, "No!" The girl looked shocked, and she whipped around, looking at him, confused. She tried to pull her wrist away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He just said, "No," again.

She spoke, finally, "What the hell, dude? Just let me fucking jump."

"No. I won't."

"Why not? What do you care?" she said. Her voice was bitter, but Danny heard the hurt in it. He knew this hurt was from others, somehow.

"I don't know what other people have done to you. I probably won't unless you tell me. But you have to realize that your life means something!"

"What does my life mean, stranger? You clearly know fucking everything!"

Danny forwent answering her sarcasm by grabbing her and pulling her over the railing again. He was careful, so careful, not to drop her. Then he said, "I don't know everything. I never said I did. But everyone's life means something. You've gotta realize that."

"Prove it, asshole. I'd love to see you explain to me why my life means anything!" She apparently then realized that Danny still had a grip on her, and shook him off, "Let go of me."

Danny didn't try to grab her again. He just sighed a breath through his nose, "I don't know your life. I don't know what's been wronged and what horrible things people have done to an undeserving girl like you. I don't know. I don't understand. I probably never will understand. But I know that you aren't worthless. You have a purpose, kiddo. You've just gotta see it."

"I don't have a purpose! If I did, I would've realized it! I'm twenty-eight! You'd think I'd know something, but here I am, working a dead end job as a fucking waitress. I'm doing exactly what my mother said not to do. 'Don't end up like me, (y/n)!' she said." The sadness in her eyes made Danny's heart break a little.

"I...I'm sorry that happened to you. I really am. You can find another job. That's easy. We need to combat what's in here, though." Against his own judgment, he poked at her chest, at her heart.

She didn’t push him away. "You...don't know. I mean, you're probably twenty and successful with a happy family and some bullshit like that--" she rambled and it made Danny smile fondly. Rambling always made him smile that way.

He cut her off. "I'm thirty-something but that's not important."

She gaped at him. "I...."

"Yeah."

A silence fell between them, and the girls eyes trailed back to the railing, to the edge of that bridge, to where she was going to take her life. Danny grabbed her by the hand and said, "C'mon. What's more important is that we're gonna get you a new job. My work has an opening coming up and I think it has your name on it."

"You know my name enough to put it on a job slot, and I don't even know yours, stranger," she said, a coy smile on her lips.

"My name's Leigh... But, uh. You can call me Danny."

"Are you one of those assholes who goes on a middle name basis?" the girl teased.

"The very same," Danny responded with a chuckle. Danny pulled her along, chattering mindlessly as he went, “So now I’ve got a meeting to head to. Do you have an apartment I can walk you to, or do you just want to wait outside while I go? We can get your resumé and stuff in tomorrow, but I think meeting the boss and the other people I work with might be good to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> this is what happens when I write stuff at school. I'm working on something else as well.


End file.
